My Pain For Your Happiness
by DorkyQueen
Summary: "Jika rasa sakitku adalah kebagahiaanmu ,aku rela jika terus tersakiti asalkan engkau selalu bahagia" -WonKyu-


**My Pain For Your Happiness**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun ,Shim Changmin, Tiffany Hwang, & Others..**

**Main Pair : WonKyu (Siwon X Kyuhyun)**

**Genre : Romance ,Hurt / Angst (little)**

_...Senyummu serta kebagahiaanmu adalah segalanya bagiku,aku rela berkorban demi melihat senyumanmu..._

**Siwon POV  
-Saphire Blue Senior High School-  
**Perkenalkan aku Choi Siwon ,aku seorang namja berusia 18 tahun dan saat ini duduk dibangku kelas XII di Saphire Blue Senior High School, salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul. Sebenarnya sekolah ini adalah milik kakekku, namun aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini bukan mengatas namakan kakek ,tapi melalui ketekunanku dalam belajar.

Disekolahku aku sangat dikenal ,bukannya menyombongkan diri tapi memang begitu kenyataannya .Yaaah.. mungkin karena beberapa faktor seperti misalnya wajahku yang tampan, hartaku yang berlimpah, sikapku yang baik dan perhatian ,otakku yang pintar ,dan masih banyak lagi faktor lainnya.. tapi itu semua tidak cukup berarti bagiku.

Satu hal lagi.. aku punya seorang sahabat namanya Cho Kyuhyun, kami bersahabat sejak SD dan lagi orang tua kami juga bersahabat baik. Kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang manis ,memiliki pipi chubby ,dan juga tingkah menggemaskan layaknya anak-anak, dan tanpa orang lain tau.. sebenarnya.. aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Awalnya aku menganggap perasaan ini hanya sebatas perasaan seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya, namun aku salah.. ternyata perasaan ini adalah perasaan.. cinta.

"Hyung! Siwon hyuuung!" kudengar Kyuhyun berteriak memanggilku, aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan kulihat Ia berlari kearahku sambil membawa buku-buku yang cukup tebal yang kuyakini adalah buku-buku matematika.

"Yak! Hyung aku mencarimu kemana-mana, dan kau malah asik-asikan menikmati milkshake dikantin?!" ucapnya sambil mem'pout'kan bibirnya, astaga... Ia imut sekali.

"Ckck Kyunnie, kufikir kau jenius tapi ternyata bodoh." Ucapku dengan nada meledek, Ia membelalakkan mata bulatnya mendengar ucapanmu.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriaknya, aku reflek menutup kedua telingaku.

"Tentu saja bodoh ,kau kan punya ponsel kenapa kau tidak menelponku saja dan malah mencariku keliling sekolah." Ucapku sambil tertawa pelan ,Ia terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Iya juga, kenapa aku tidak menelponmu saja ya hyung.. Tapi bukan berarti aku bodoh!" ucapnya lagi sambil menatap tajam kearahkau.

"Iya iya ,Cho Kyuhyun adalah sahabatku yang paling pintar!" ucapku setengah berteriak, ku lihat Ia terkikik mendengar ucapanku, Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya berhadapan denganku.

"Hyung.. sahabatmu yang namanya Changmin itu sudah punya pacar atau belum?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik, Ia menanyakan soal Changmin.. ah jangan-jangan Ia menyukai Changmin.

"Isssh hyung cepat jawab!" serunya sambil menampar pelan pipi kananku, "Belum.. haha jangan-jangan kau suka ya dengannya?" ucapku dengan nada yang cukup keras, "Yak hyung! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?" ucapnya, "Hehe maaf, jadi benar kau suka dengan Changmin?" tanyaku lagi dengan volume suara yang aku pelankan, Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

_DEG.._

Hatiku terasa nyeri mendengar jawabannya Ingin sekali aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sejujurnya padanya.. huh menyebalkan.., tidak-tidak aku tidak boleh egois.. aku kan sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk _membahagiakan Kyuhyun ,walaupun harus berkorban untuk kebahagiaannya.._

"Tenang saja Kyu ,aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Changmin." Ucapku lembut sambil mengacak pelan poninya, "Jinjja hyung?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar, "Iya.." jawabku dengan senyum yang kupaksakan. Andai saja Ia tau apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.. benar-benar menyakitkan..

_...Jika rasa sakitku adalah kebagahiaanmu ,aku rela jika terus tersakiti asalkan engkau selalu bahagia..._

**Siwon POV End**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Terlihat Siwon sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang namja kelewat tinggi yang kita kenal bernama Shim Changmin. "Min ,kau sudah paham pelajaran fisika yang tadi di jelaskan Shin seonsengnim?" tanya Siwon memulai pembicaraan, "Belum ,fisika memang membingungkan. Kau sih enak punya otak jenius begitu." Jawab Changmin, "Ckck, makanya banyak-banyaklah belajar jangan makan saja yang kau fikirkan hahaha." Ucap Siwon sambil tertawa meledak, "Yak! Choi Siwon tanpa makanan kau tidak bisa hidup tau." Balas Changmin sambil meninju pelan lengan Siwon.

"Annyeong.." sapa seseorang kepada Siwon dan Changmin, "Nado annyeong.." balas Siwon dan Changmin bersamaan, "Kau siapa ya?" tanya Changmin, "Oh ne kita belum kenalan, Cho Kyuhyun imnida.. aku sahabatnya Siwon hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya mengajak Changmin untuk berkenalan, "Shim Changmin imnida." Ucap Changmin seraya membalas uluran tangan Changmin, mereka berjabatan tangan cukup lama sambil saling bertatapan, "Ehem.." Siwon berdehem cukup keras ,Kyuhyun dan Changmin reflek melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Eumm.. Siwon hyung ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun, "Ah mian Kyu.. tadi Umma menyuruhku untuk mampir dulu di cake shop langganannya." Ucap Siwon, tentu saja Ia bohong karena ini hanyalah akal-akalannya saja, "Yaaa hyung, lalu aku pulang dengan siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemberut, "Hmm.. Min kau tidak sibuk kan? Kau antar Kyuhyun pulang ya." Pinta Siwon sambil merangkul Changmin, "Aku sih mau-mau saja, Kyuhyunnya mau tidak?" tanya Changmin, "Kau maukan Kyu?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk-angguk senang. "Ya sudah ,aku duluan ya.. annyeong.." pamit Siwon pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**-Panti Asuhan-  
**Siwon mengendarai audinya menuju suatu tempat, saat sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju Siwon segera memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah bangunan sederhana yang ternyata adalah sebuah panti asuhan. "Annyeong.." sapanya saat memasuki panti suhan itu, "Siwon-ah, kau datang lagi nak.." ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya seraya memeluk Siwon, Siwon pun membalas pelukan yeoja tersebut, "Iya ahjumma, aku merindukanmu dan sahabat-sahabat kecilku.." ucap Siwon begitu melepas pelukannya.

"Ahjumma mana Minho dan Suho?" tanya Siwon sambil melihat sekeliling panti asuhan, "Oh mereka sedang main dihalaman ,kau mau kesana?" tawar Jung ahjumma, Siwon pun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Jung ahjumma dan Siwon kemudian beranjak menuju halaman panti asuhan, "Minho-ah.. Suho-ah.." panggil Jung ahjumma pada dua orang anak yang sedang bermain didekat kolam ikan, Jung ahjumma menghampiri dua anak tersebut dengan Siwon mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Ahjumma.. ada apa?" tanya Minho yang terduduk di kursi roda, "Siwon hyung datang untuk menemui kalian anak-anak.." jawab Jung ahjumma, "Mana Siwon hyungnya?" tanya Suho, "aku ada dihadapanmu Suho-ah." Ucap Siwon kemudian membawa Suho kedalam dekapannya, Minho kemudian menjalankan kursi rodanya mendekat kearah Siwon dan Suho. Jangan heran Suho tidak tau kalau Siwon ada dihadapannya karena Suho memang buta sejak lahir, sedangkan Minho.. Ia lumpuh karena itu Ia memakai kursi roda kemana-mana. "Siwon ,Minho ,Suho ahjumma mau buatkan minum dulu untuk kalian ya.." ucap Jung ahjumma kemudian masuk ke dalan panti asuhan.

"Kalian apa kabar?" tanya Siwon, "Kabar kami baik hyung." Jawab Minho, "Bagaimana denganmu hyung?" tanya Suho, "Hyung juga baik, oh iya hyung punya sesuatu untuk kalian.." ucap Siwon, "Apa itu hyung?" tanya Minho penasaran, "Tadaaa!" seru Siwon sambil menunjukan dua jaket kembar berwarna baby blue dengan sedikit warna hitan di bagaian bawah jaketnya. "Waaah hyung ini bagus sekali.. Suho-ah ini jaketnya bagus sekali.." ucap Minho sambil memegang bahu Suho, "Iyakah hyung?" tanya Suho, "Iya ,jaketnya bagus sekali lho.." jawab Minho, "Andai aku bisa melihatnya hyung." Ucap Suho sambil menundukan kepalanya, "Suho-ah aku kan sudah bilang padamu.. aku akan selalu menjadi matamu.." ucap Minho dengan sangat lembut, "Minho benar Suho-ah.." timpal Siwon sambil memeluk dua bocah ini.

.

.

.

"Minho.. Suho.. ahjumma.. aku pulang dulu ya, besok-besok aku akan kesini lagi." Ucap Siwon, "Iya ,lagipula ini sudah sore nak." Ucap Jung ahjumma, "Hati-hati dijalan ya hyung.." ucap Suho, Siwon mengangguk dengan disertai dimple smilenya.

Siwon kemudian meninggalkan panti asuhan tersebut dengan mengendarai audinya. Saat sudah sampai dirumah ,Siwon disambut hangat oleh sang Umma, "Akhirnya kau pulang juga nak.." ucap Umma Choi sambil mengecup kening Siwon, "Iya Umma.. mian aku pulang terlalu sore, tadi aku mampir dulu ke panti asuhan." Ucap Siwon, "Iya? Bagaimana kabar Jung ahjumma?" tanya Umma Choi, "kabar Jung ahjumma baik Umma, Oh iya kapan Appa akan pulang?" tanya Siwon, "Tadi Appa menelpon, dan bilang mungkin Ia akan pulang lusa nanti." Jawab Umma Choi, Siwon tersenyum merespon jawaban Ummanya.

**-Siwon's Room**-  
"Kalau begitu aku mau ke kamar dulu ya Umma, aku mau mandi." Ucap Siwon, Ia kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai atas. Kamar Siwon bisa dibilang sangat luas, dengan desain interior yang simple maklumlah orang tuanya kan sangat kaya raya. Siwon melemparkan tas sekolahnya kesembarang arah.. sungguh hari yang melelahkan, bukan hanya untuk fisiknya namun juga hatinya yang lelah. Siwon memutuskan untuk mandi, agar segar kembali.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Siwon berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.. dari sini Ia bisa menyaksikan pemandangan matahari terbenam.. Ia jadi ingat dulu saat Kyuhyun sering menginap dirumahnya, setiap senja mereka akan selalu menyaksikan matahari terbenam dan setiap malam sebelum tidur mereka akan menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang-bintang. Sungguh indah.. sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengenal cinta.. Kyuhyun jadi jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Siwon.

"Siwon.. sayang.. ayo cepat turun ,kita makan malam bersama." Suara Umma Choi menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya, "Iya Umma! Sebentar lagi aku turun!" sahut Siwon setengah berteriak. Siwon kemudian beranjak turun menuju ruang makan setelah sebelumnya Ia menutup dan mengunci pintu balkon kamarnya, di ruang makan sudah ada Umma Choi dan adiknya –Choi Jiwon- serta berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji di meja makan.

Siwon kemudian mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Jiwon, "Oppa kau kenapa? Wajahmu kusut sekali." Tanya Jiwon, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok ,sudahlan ayo kita makan." Jawab Siwon berbohong, Sedangkan Jiwon hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban kakak laki-lakinya itu.. Jiwon tau betul bagaimana Siwon, mungkin Siwon bisa berbohong pada orang lain tapi tidak pada Jiwon. Selama makan Jiwon terus saja memperhatikan sang kakak, sesekali Ia melihat sinar kekecewaan yang terpancar dari mata sang kakak.. dan hal itu membuat Jiwon merasa sedih.

Begitu selesai makan Siwon langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya. Jiwon yang sejak tadi penasaran kemudian menyusul sang kakak.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Oppa.. buka pintunya, aku mau bicara.." ucap Jiwon sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon, Siwon kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya , "Ada apa?" tanya Siwon, "Hhh~ bisakah kau jujur ,sebenarnya kau kenapa Oppa?" tanya Jiwon to the point, "Aku sudah bilang aku tak apa Jiwon-ah." Jawab Siwon, "Kau bisa bohong pada orang lain Oppa, tapi tidak padaku." Ucap Jiwon, "Baiklah, besok aku akan cerita sekarang aku lelah aku mau tidur." Ucap Siwon sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Andai saja Siwon bukan kakaknya, mungkin Jiwon sudah menghajarnya.

.

.

.

_Drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt..._

Ponsel Siwon bergetar beberapa kali, Siwon kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang Ia letakan dimeja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun.

**From : PikaKyu**

**To : SiwonHorse**

**Siwon Hyung.. ternyata Changmin itu baik sekali ya, perhatian lagi.. aaaa... senangnyaaa.**

"Yak! Apa-apan Dia? Mengirimiku pesan hanya untuk membahas Changmin" hardik Siwon dalam hati, Siwon kemudian mengetikan balasan pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

**From : SiwonHorse**

**To : PikaKyu**

**Kalau ingin membahas Changmin besok saja ya, aku sudah ngantuk niiih.. Bye..**

Siwon kemudian mengirim pesan tersebut, hal ini membuat hatinya semakin sakit saja. Ia lelah harus terus berpura-pura, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kan sudah jadi keputusannya.

Tak lama kemudian ada balasan pesan dari Kyuhyun.

**From : PikaKyu**

**To : SiwonHorse**

**Baiklah kalau begitu.. Good Night Hyung.. Sweet Dream ^_^**

Siwon tersenyum membaca isi balasan pesan dari Kyuhyun ,Ia pun sengaja tidak membalas pesan itu lagi. Siwon merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size, perlahan Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan benar-benar tertidur.

"_...Bahkan dalam tidurku aku memikirkanmu ,dalam mimpiku selalu ada dirimu ,Hanya kau... kau... dan kau... tak ada yang lain... karena hanya kaulah yang aku cintai..."_

.

.

.

"Hoaaaam.." Siwon menguap sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya guna meregangkan otot-ototnya, Ia kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. "Pagi yang cerah.. aah.. lebih baik aku segera mandi dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah." Ucap Siwon ,Ia kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar mandinya dengan sebuah handuk yang bertengger di lehernya.

Selesai mandi dan memakai seragam lengkap Saphire Blue Senior High School ,Siwon pun turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama Umma Choi dan Jiwon. "Pagi Umma.. Pagi adikku sayang.." sapa Siwon sambil mengecup pipi Umma Choi dan Jiwon bergantian, Ia kemudian mengambil duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Jiwon.

"Pagi Wonnie.." balas Umma Choi ,Siwon tersenyum kemudian menyantap waffle yang ada dihadapannya. "Oppa besok kau ada waktu tidak?" tanya Jiwon, "Eumm.. kurasa ada ,waeyo?" ucap Siwon, "Kita ke game center yayaya.. ajak Kyu Oppa juga." Kata Jiwon antusias, "Boleh.. tapi nanti aku tanya Kyuhyun dulu ya." Ucap Siwon. "Aku selesai, kalau begitu Umma aku berangkat dulu ya." Pamit Siwon begitu menyelesaikan sarapannya.

**-Saphire Blue Senior High School-  
**Siwon memarkirkan audinya di parkiran khusus mobil yang ada disekolahnya ,begitu selesai Ia segera berjalan menuju kelasnya. "Pagi Won.." sapa Changmin dengan senyum lebar, "Pagi Min.. kau sudah mengerjakan PR fisikamu?" balas Siwon, "Sudah ,kemarin aku mengerjakannya dibantu Yunho hyung." Ucap Changmin, "Eh iya.. kudengar ada murid pindahan dari US dan akan sekelas dengan kita." Lanjut Changmin, "Iyakah? Baguslah.." kata Siwon yang sudah duduk ditempatnya, "Bagus..?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah bingung, "Ya.. kita bisa belajar banyak darinya." Jawab Siwon, "ah.. iya benar juga." Ucap Changmin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

_Teet.. Teet.. Teet.._

Bel berbunyi menandakan kelas akan segera dimulai ,para siswa dan siswi kelas XII sudah duduk dengan rapih di tempatnya , tak terkecuali Siwon dan Changmin. Tak lama kemudian Kim seonsengnim yang merupakan wali kelas XII pun memasuki kelas XII dengan wajah ramah seperti biasanya, "Pagi semuanya.." sapa Kim seonsengnim, "Pagi seonsengnim.." balas seisi kelas. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari US.. nah Tiffany-ssi silahkan masuk." Ucap Kim seonsengnim.

Kemudian masuklah seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut lurus sepunggung berwarna merah kecoklatan dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, "Hai.. perkenalkan namaku Tiffany Hwang, aku murid pindahan dari US jadi mohon bantuannya.." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, "Baiklah Tiffany-ssi anda bisa duduk disebelah.. sana." Ucap Kim seonsengnim sambil menunjuk tempat kosong disamping Siwon, Tiffany kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat duduk disamping Siwon. "boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Tiffany ramah seraya mengulurkan tangannya, "Choi Siwon.. semoga kau suka dengan sekolah ini." Jawab Siwon sambil membalas uluran tangan Tiffany ,Tiffany hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukan _eyesmile_nya.

_TBC_

.

.

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
